The Meaning of Faith The Physician's Story
by Newsgirl29
Summary: It's young blades.She is a Physician, a healer, a midwife, but most of all a Christian and a woman and she is on the run.
1. Default Chapter

"The Meaning of Faith"

_Note: Some words are in Spanish_

_Tia- Aunt (TEE-aha)_

_Si- Yes (CEE)_

_And that in Spanish "J" makes a "H" sound so the name Juliana is pronounced (H- uliana) and I will point out that about all the Spanish I know._

Prologue

The firelight flickered across the large kitchen of Musketeer head quarters. Juliana sat by the fire and cooled the brow of man she had some how come to love in little more then a week, but in truth it had been four years scean their love had taken root, for their love to grow where it had come.

As her thought flew back to a time that she in many ways wanted to forget but in truth could never. To a the home of a healer midwife that had taught her all she knew and when she cooled the same brow; for he had taken the whip for her then as had? he did today. Then over what seemed to be a silly book on science? "Why did you do this again, take the blame for me. It was me he wanted not you and because of that you took the flogging that was meant for me and now I might loose you and now that I can't live with out!" She whispered in to his ear, as her tears began to cool his brow instead of the cloth.

"I believe we have spoken these words before." Said the young man, who had just opened his eyes.

**Chapter One: Meetings and Reunions**

The streets of Paris were full of people hustling and bustling about, so no one thought to look for a Spanish woman and child, who did not wish to be found, but to find a man who had left them three years ago. Not by choice did he leave but, because his family wanted him gone.

They walked the streets through the twist and turns of Paris trying to find their way to Musketeer head quarters.

"We find Papa' today, Tia Juliana," a sweet little girl with black eyes, ebony curls and cinnamon colored-skin, aged three, asked of her Aunt.

"Si', Olivia. We'll find him today" Juliana answered as she held on to the child's hand. She is a woman doing what people of the Catholic Church thought no woman of her birth should do; she was healer and midwife, but more so, it because she is Protestant. That is why the Catholic Church hunts her and why she runs.

"Tia, I'm hungry!" Olivia stated as she pulled on her aunt's arm.

"You can wait." Juliana told the girl. "Come we must pick up the pace."

But before she could do anything, a small flying thing came and hit her in the head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Madame, I did not mean to hit you." said a tall handsome young man with an elegant face and mystical dark brown eyes with hints of honey gold in them and Juliana could have sworn she seen him before.

"It's quite alright monsieur, I see though, I see that you have improve upond Leonardo da Vinci's version, " Juliana said as gave back the flying thing.

"You know of da Vinci's work…," replied the young man in surprise.

"Do forgive me for interrupting, but by any chance would you be a musketeer?" Juliana asked seeing his coat and blade.

"Yes, I am why?" He asked slightly bewildered at the question.

"I am looking for a Spaniard who I believe to be among your ranks, his name is Ramon Delakruz." Juliana asked of this handsome stranger, who she knew that she had meet before. "I don't mean to be rude, but may I have your name, monsieur?", Juliana asked.

"Oh yes, do forgive for not giving it earlier, Siroc, and I am just about to go and meet Ramon in that café across the street, Madam…?"Siroc asked.

"Señorita Juliana." Juliana answered as she felt her face grows warm and flush a bright shade of pink from his dark gaze fell on her.

"Well Señorita, may escort you and the child in to the café." Siroc asked.

"We would enjoy that very much Olivia…! Where is she…? Olivia…!" Juliana said as started to panic as saw that she only had the child stuffed bunny 'Pinto' in her hand and not the child's hand. (What have I done? Ramon is going to have my head for this and then served on silver platter.) She thought.

"Don't worry Señorita, we'll find her she can't have gotten far. Let's go get Ramon and my other friends and we'll spit up and find her.," Siroc said as took her arm and lead across to the café.

But when the came in to the café they found a little Spanish girl arguing with grown Spaniard that he was her Papa'.

"Little one, you are not my daughter because my little girl is in Spain. So there is no way you could be," he said to her as his two friends sat behind him trying not to laugh at the scene in front of them of toddler arguing with a grown man.

"No, you my Papa' see this is you, Ramon Delakruz and I'm Olivia Delakruz!" she said on the verge of tears as opened her locket to show very well done miniature of her Papa' and that there was no denying it he was her father.

"How can this be Olivia, it's you, but how!" Ramon said as he took her in his arms and held tight to his child.

"Olivia! Ramon!" Juliana said as came in to the café.

"Juliana, sister! What are you doing here?" Ramon asked.

"Ramon, we have lots that we must speak of!" Juliana answered.

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

Tension lay heavy in the air for Ramon thought his foster sister Juliana and daughter Olivia were still in Spain and to find them here in Pairs was a bit of a shock, but before he could say a word to her three priest cam in to the café. Juliana and Olivia disappeared behind the counter.

"Don Ramon Delakruz, so this where you have come in your shame?" said a tall and intimidating priest who had a fresh pink scar coming down the left side of face.

"Yes, Father Montoya I have come to Paris, but not in shame," Ramon said to the priest. "What brings you to Paris?"

"I am looking for your foster sister. I hate to be the one to in form you, but your dear foster sister has joined those blasphemers the Protestants and has become one with the devil, a witch." Father Montoya said too smoothly to be true.

"A witch? What do you mean?" Ramon asked him just as smoothly.

"Si, she has taken to working with dark magic and the healing arts that all wise men know only men can do and any woman could never do with out the help of the devil. I hate to be the one to tell you. She has also, killed your child in devil worship and that is why we must find her so she won't harm any more children," Father Montoya answered.

"Olivia! My… Little girl no…, she must pay for what she has done to my only child, find her father and have justice be done, " Ramon said as he pretended to be in outrage and that his heart was breaking.

"I will my lord, now that we see she is not here for there is no way she could have gotten pasted you," Father Montoya said as turn to leave but almost ran in to Siroc. "Have we met before?" he asked Siroc.

"No, I don't believe we have," Siroc answered coolly.

"It must be someone else I was thinking of," Father Montoya replied.

"Must be," Siroc retorted as Father and the other priest left the café.

When they had gone Ramon asked, "Why, did I just lie to a priest?"

"Because he is lying snake who when I turned him down fours and half years ago, then to anger me beat innocent slave who's only crime was believing the truth and wanting to know more. Then two mouths ago that same man who was just here tried to rape me and that's when I gave him that scar on his face," Juliana told her brother not caring who heard as she came out of her hiding.

"So is what he says is true, you are a Protestant and a healer?" Ramon asked as came in front of his sister.

"Si, it is all but for the devil worship and obviously, Olivia is alive, " Juliana said as stood to her full five foot three to look at her brother chest.

"So why did you come to Paris ?" Ramon asked her.

"Protection, form Montoya who wants me dead. I hope to get it from you, but now I see; I must plead with my blood cousin," Juliana stated.

"Stop, fighting!" Olivia cried as she tugged on Ramon's sleeve.

"The child is right, this not the place for this conversion," said a handsome more mature man.

"Captain Duvall!" Ramon said as stood up straight. "Si, sir," Ramon answered.

"I heard everything Ramon, and this not place converse on this topic. Now, if I may ask the name of this young lady is?" Captain Duvall asked Olivia.

"Si, I am Dona Olivia Maria Suelita Delakruze and this my Tia Señorita Juliana Maira Selena Delakruze," Olivia answered.

"Do you and the Dona have a place to stay Señorita Delakruze?" Captain Duvall asked Juliana.

"No, we do not," Juliana answered the captain.

"Then you must take my quarters and I'll stay in the barracks," Captain Duvall told them. "Shall we escort you and the Dona to musketeer head quarters, so you two can rest and the four can head back as well."

"We can not, it would not be right, " Juliana pleaded.

"I insist upond it!" Duvall said he offered her his arm. "Now come, you and the child must be exhausted."


	2. Chapter: 3 Darkness comes from the cloth

**Chapter: 3 Darkness comes from the cloth**

Things seem to fly by from then till late that night. When Juliana had at last had gotten to sit down and to think, pray and study her small Bible that the same slave boy who took the blame for her rebelliousness when she was young, he gave her this book and she gave him science book.

Though in the last hours where she has met most of Musketeers and became acquainted with Ramon's friends and his brothers at arms. D"Artagon who seemed to put on a façade as a ladies man who was aragonite beyond belief, but seem he was in fact very reserved and keep his thoughts to him self and that he thinks thing through. Hiding whom you are with out just caucus was something she could not give honor too. Then there was "Jacques" who to the trained eye of healer midwife was not a man in any way but had to be a woman, but why was she dress as man to begin with, was what she wanted to know and was her reason have a just cause. Then there was Siroc, who just thinking of him and his dark kind eyes made her blush; Who was this man, who she knew that this was not first time they had met, but when and how was mystery to her.

She turned back to her bible to the book of Acts and story of Stephen.

_(This is what its happening to me, just as did to Stephen fifteen hundred years ago. He could not be silent, just as I can not and was stoned for it. Just like I was burned two years ago only he went to the Father and my work was not done yet, He still has work for me. Lord give me faith like Stephen who would not stay quiet, let my be like that. Thank you for bringing Ramon and I back together. Aman)_

She read and prayed for almost an hour, till she put Bible down and got in the small bathtub that sat in front of the fire. Though the water was cold now from when she bathed Olivia; it still felt good to get the grim and dust of the road off her body and out of her hair. She pulled a large blanket around her body and sat by the fire to dry. Juliana watch the flames die down as sat on small three-legged stool. She tried not to look at the flames as her hair dried, but her mind still went back to two years ago. When the scares on her legs and feet came from the flames of the stake and when she was branded with the "H" of heretic and the "W" of witch on her shoulder and almost burned at the stake by Father Montoya. If it was not for a friend, a gypsy man and his mother she would be dead and who knows what would have happened to Olivia. Lost in her thoughts of her own pain, she did not her him come in or feel the blanket fall off her shoulders leaving them bare showing her pale creamy ivory skin with hint of golden tan in it.

"OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean… I ii … I didn't know you were… aaamm… naked … I mean nude… your more beautiful then I remember!" Siroc said as he flush a bright shade of crimson as held wood for the fire.

"No, please forgive me I should have heard you come in!" Juliana said as turned around and pulled the blanket back over her shoulders, but not before Siroc saw the branding on her shoulder. "Is that wood for the fire." She asked as she blushed a shade pink herself.

"Yes, it is." Siroc said as he put it by the fire and with his back to her he asked. "When did it happen the branding?"

"Two years ago in Sicily, when Montoya tried seduce me and when I wouldn't be seduce, he trial and branded me. Tried to burn me at the stake, but a gypsy man and his mother saved me and Olivia from him." Juliana answered.

"Do you want me to stroke the fire for you." Siroc asked.

"If you wish. I know we have met before, but when and where did we met do not remember?" Juliana asked.

"Yes, we have, years ago." Siroc answered.

"It was you in Seville wasn't, you where the slave in the library weren't you. They thought you stole the book when I gave it to you and in return you gave me your Bible, then you were whipped and put in prison and I helped you…!" Juliana started but was cut off before she finshed.

"You don't need to say anymore, that time was hard both of us, but I am over joyed that you are now my sister in Christ. I think I should go before Ramon has a reason to call me out!" Siroc interrupted Juliana.

"Your right he would call you out. Goodnight Siroc and thank you for building up the fire." Juliana said as he walked the door.

"Your welcome, and goodnight Juliana." Siroc said before he left.

The night past quietly and all sleep well. When moon went sleep and sun arose to spread in glory on Paris, the city started to wake up. Juliana who was always up with the sun. She walked out courtyard Musketeer head quarters and though the air smelled of city it still felt good to feel some what safe. Just as she thought Ramon was up and most likely to talk, if her memory severed right it was like father like daughter and would in most cases would not be up for anther hour.

"Good morning sister, did you sleep well?" he greeted her in Spanish.

"Hello brother," she respond in greeting.

"We need to talk, and not yell at each other." Ramon said to her in Spanish and that told her that how he would like to continue in their native tongue.

"Will Olivia be alright if we went across the street," Ramon asked.

"Si', she should be fine, she won't be up for one more hour and if we're not back she go right out in her night dress and go up to the first person she knows and say's feed me! I'm hungry'," she told him.

That made Ramon laugh out loud at thought that his child was just like him when he was a boy."Well, I think we should be back before that happened."

He said to his sister. "Come you must try this new drink called coffee, it's made out of beans if you can believe it," he said as offered her his arm.

With in ten minuets they where seated at a table in that back of the café with to cups of coffee in front of them.

"So!" Ramon said Juliana.

"So, where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"The beginning would be best." Ramon replied.

"Well, after father found out that you were married to Suelita and that's was why you could not marry the Countess Martin and then Olivia was born and Suelita die from the birth and you would not disown Olivia and then father banished you. My natural father King Philip was planing to arrange a marriage between my self and the exiled King of England, I could not do it… I could not marry some one I did not love or had not even met for that mater. Father Montoya said he could get me out it, if I were to become his mistress and after what he did to that slave I knew if said no to him this time he might do something to me or even worse to Olivia. So I packed up ever thing I could caring and took Olivia who was six months by now and left Spain. I went to house in Naples and was there for six months, but Montoya came after me, so then went Sicily and that's' where Montoya he tried seduce then when I wouldn't be, he had prove that was a Protestant and that I was a healer. He clamed that I bewitch him and then put me on trial as witch and almost burned me at the stake, if was not for a friend, his mother and his aunt I would be dead now we traveled with for the last three years with them. Then Montoya found out about that and us when… he… tried to rape… me," Juliana said started to cry.

"Shhh… you don't need to say anymore!" Ramon said as took her hand.

"No, I am almost done I was in south of France two months ago. I ran in to of all people Countess Martin and you know that woman could never keep her mouth shut and she told me you had joined the King of France musketeers and knew I was not safe with my friends any more so came to Paris." Juliana finished.

"Juliana, I wish could offer you more, but all can give you is my blade. I think your best option is go and plea to your cousin Louis, I believe he will help you, but beware of Cardinal Mazarin." Ramon said as D 'artangan came in to the café.

"There you two are. Amm… we have a slight problem at head quarters, Olivia your daughter came…" but before he could finish Juliana was half way out the door.

"I guess this a common thing," D 'artangan said as Ramon left a coin on the table and went after his sister.

Juliana found Olivia just as had many times before, only this time she was with "Jacque".

"Olivia, go and get dress right now!" She told the child.

"But, I'm hungry and can't tighten my stays all by my self!" Olivia whined

"I know, but you can put on your under things and put on your stays, can you not," she told her nice.

"Si', I can," Olivia answered as went to the bedroom.

"Sorry, about that. This may seem very out of the blue and we are alone now, but may I ask you a question?" Juliana asked as leaned on the table.

"Oi, you may?" "Jacque" replied getting a little nervous, Julienne's tone.

"Why do you dress as a man?" Juliana asked.

"What, how did you figure it out?" "Jacque" queries.

"Oh you do half way good job in hiding it, but I am a midwife and a healer, in simple terms I know what a man looks like and I know what a woman looks like and you are no man." Juliana said as hoped up on to the table. "Why are you dressed like a man, did you do something wrong, like kill a man or are you a run away."

"I killed the man who murder my father, who was the captain of the Cardinal guard. Now what do you want with me?" "Jacque" asked.

"Well I would like to know your name?" Juliana inquired.

"Jacqueline." Jacqueline answered.

"Truly I only wish to be a friend, someone you can really talk to and may be even a teacher!" Juliana said as looked Jacqueline striate in the eye.

"What could you teach me?" Jacqueline asked unsure of weather or not could trust the small woman in front of her.

"How to be more like a man and how to be a lady. Thou it might be the last thing on your mind, you must know how to be a lady for the time will come when must go before the king and tell him your story and then you must be a gentlewoman." Juliana told her.

"I believe that know how to be a lady, but what do you know about men." Jacqueline questioned.

"I know that there are three tips of young lovers and that you spend most of your time with each tip. First there is Siroc, who is what we call a gentle lover. He is quiet in his pursuit, but diligent, he won't always know what to say, but will always means what he says and his kiss will put you in coma that all you want to do is dream of his kiss. Second there is Ramon he is a studious lover. He gets to know you and understand you, he'll watch with outers, see how you treat them. He is looking for someone who he can spend the rest of his life with and he's kiss will sweep you of your feet. Third isd 'Artangan, who is natural great lover. Women fall at his feet, but he is looking for the one who will not, he is amazing flirt, but when he finds the one he'll leave all of this behind and only peruse the one. His kiss will make your knees turn to jelly." Juliana finished as hoped off the table.

"So you do know about men, but can I trust to keep the fact that I am a woman a secret." Jacqueline asked.

"Si', you can," Juliana answered.


	3. Chapter: 4 True Love Never Comes at Firs...

**True Love Never Comes at First Sight**

The day went be quickly after that. Juliana met with Captain Duvall and had the same thought as Ramon when he heard her story and just who her blood cousin was, that it would be best of her to gain his protection, that he would arrange for them to meet.

Just as the sun was setting on the warm summer day with clouds that said it just might rain, Juliana sat out side in the courtyard of Musketeer head quarters. She had put Olivia to bed and Ramon was watching her now, when the last man she thought would ask her to do anything came up to her.

"Salutation ,Siroc," Juliana greeted him as he came up to her.

"Bonjour, señorita a, this may seem a bit bold of me, but would you care to go for a walk?" Siroc asked.

"Si' I would love that." Juliana answered as got up. "Let me go get my shawl and I'll right back!" She said as ran in to the Captian's quarters.

"Where are you off to sister or more should I ask with whom?" Ramon asked from his chair.

"I am going for a walk with Siroc," Juliana answered as picked up her shawl as Ramon mumbled, "When I said get out more, I didn't mean with my sister."

"What was that?" Juliana asked him.

"Nothing I hope you enjoy yourself. Will Olivia sleep?" Ramon said to her.

"Yes, it takes a storm to wake that child," Juliana said as she left.

"Shall we?" Juliana said to Siroc as closed the door.

"Oui' let's." Siroc said as offered her his arm and Juliana took his arm.

They walked the streets of Paris, not really going anywhere, strolling through Paris many twists and turns for almost half an hour without saying a word.

"You know that I almost didn't recognize you yesterday?" Juliana said when she could not take the silence anymore. _(I sound like ninny)_ she thought as they walked.

"Really, why?" Siroc asked her said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Well without that shaggy sad excuse for a beard and a very dirty face, though I bet that you still have wagon grease permanently embedded under your finger nails, how do expect me to recognize with such a change in your appearance?" Juliana said with humor in her voice.

"Very well you win that argument," Siroc said with a laugh.

"Did you recognize me?" Juliana asked.

"Yes, I did." Siroc answered her simply.

"How?" Juliana asked.

Siroc stopped and turned to face Juliana before he answered her. "How could I forget the face of creamy golden ivory skin, eyes of dark charcoal gray, and most of all the lips that are soft like rose petals and shade darker then crimson that have haunted me for the last four years?"

"At least I wasn't the only possessed by a memory," Juliana said as Siroc placed his gloved hand on her cheek. Juliana could feel her heart racing from his touch and her breath quicken when she knew he was going to kiss her. "Before you do, I must know why is it you are called Siroc here and when we first met you went by Giovanni?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"The man who sold me in the first place is in great power here in France and if I were to go by the name that my family called me, he would find me, " Siroc answered her right away because he could not lie to her.

"You told me once that you hated to go by anything but your real name, so I can only assume that Siroc it is part of your name. When was I in Sicily, I heard the name Cirocco change the "C" to a "S" it sounds the same but it looks more French and shorten it to Siroc, am I close?" Juliana asked him.

"Too close, but I know I can trust you and you will not leave me be if I don't tell you, for your safety I can not give you my last name, but the name my mother gave me is Cirocco Giovanni." He answered before he kissed her.

The kiss was everything Siroc had dreamed of every time he closed his eyes; her lips were like heaven._ (You can do it tell her that you have loved since you first saw her in Spain… No, don't she might regect you… She kissing you back she'll, what does that say…. Nothing it say nothing… You let fear rule you once and you loosed her then don't loss her again, tell her you love her.)_ Siroc fought the thoughts that kept coming to his mind but he knew had to say those words, the hardest words any man can say 'I love You'.

In that kiss Juliana knew, that she had loved this man for years and that there could never be any man of this earth ever in her heart like he is now. _(Tell him! … No, weight till he says something! … Tell him! …No, weight.) _She thought as Siroc let go of her lips and took hold of her hands.

"I don't know how to start this, I wanted to tell the last time we saw each other, but I couldn't get it out, I was so scared that you wouldn't care for me as I cared for you. What I am trying to say is that I have loved you for years." Siroc said as he looked deep in to her eyes.

_(Say something that's what you wanted to hear, but I can't yet.) _Juliana thought but before she could even say a thing the rain started to come down and Siroc grabbed her hand as they ran in into the church that was across the street.

They entered the church and slipped into a quiet back pew as the evening mass was starting.

"My sweet Giovanni, I want to give the answer, that you want hear, but I can't now, just know my heart is in the same place as yours." Juliana said quietly to him, as she gently made him look at her, with her hand.

"I understand." Siroc answered

"No, you don't, but thank you for trying." Juliana said to him as she ran her finger over the cleft of his strong jaw.

"Juliana…" Siroc started.

"Shh… please just kiss me again, " Juliana whispered huskily to him.

"Oui, my lady, " he answered as he joyfully took hold of her lips again.

High in a dark corner of the choir loft stood Father Montoya.

_(I knew I had seen that man before that's the slave Giovanni she helped escaped four years ago.)_ Montoya thought as he watch watched the passion flow from the lovers below him

"If I can't have you no one will." Montoya said to himself as he plotted a plan.

Back at Musketeers headquarters, the storm came down hard.

Ramon sat in the Captian's quarters waiting for Juliana and Siroc to come back from their walk.

What Ramon could not understand was that Siroc had never showed instinct in any women before, not that he had not found any attractive, but he more instinct in his work. Why his sister and why now?

There came a huge flash of lighting and then a crack of thunder from the storm, which broke his train of thought as he heard scurrying from the bedroom. Then came a new **_Flash…Crack… Bang... _**of thunder and a small head of ebony curls came running out the bedroom.

Ramon went over to his only child and asked her in Spanish. "Are you alright Olivia?"

"Si'" Olivia answered.

**_Flash…Crack… Bang…_**

Olivia ran and grabded ahold of Ramon's leg.

"Are you scared of the storm?" He asked her thou he knew the answer.

"Maybe a little." Olivia answered.

"Do you want to stay in here with me?" Ramon asked as picked up Olivia as she nodded yes and he went to sit back down.

_**Flash…Crack… Bang…**_

Olivia held tight to her father

"Could you tell me a story Papa',

that's what tia does?" Olivia asked.

"I am not very good at telling stories, but how bout a poem just for you? " Ramon asked with smile.

"Si'" She answered.

"_High in the sky you sit watching the night_

_With a bright iner fire you shine so bright_

_Oh child of the night_

_My star, my sweet little star_

_My child of the night_

_Never loss you fire light_

_Never forget your Father's love_

_Sweet child of the night_

_Your mother has pasted the pearly gates _

_But your Father is here and will care for you_

_And loves you so_

_Sweet child of the night_

_My star, my sweet little star_

_My child of the night_

_Never loss you fire light_

_Never forget your Father's love_

_Sweet child of the night" _Ramon came up with just for his little girl.

"That was pretty Papa'." Olivia answered. "Am I your little star?"

"Si' you're my little star," he answered.

Within an hour Ramon and Olivia had fallen asleep and the dream came to Ramon again, as it always did when his eyes closed. It was of her with skin the color of coffee with a touch of cream, eyes with flex of copper and lip as red as wine. Only difference is that he held his daughter with ebony curls like her mother.

"She has your eyes," Suelita said as stood by the fire.

"Ahh… but she has your nose," Ramon told her.

"You know the worst part about being dead is that I can't hold her," Suelita said as she walked over to Ramon.

"I hurt your memory,"Ramon said to her.

"No, you didn't my precious rhapsodist, you were lonely and she got you out of your shell. Just remember that true love never comes at first sight it takes time, I was the bride of your youth, you will find a woman to grow old with and you will find it again in the oddest place," Suelita said as touched his cheek.

"How can you say that!" Ramon asked.

"Because you can't hide any more, you have to live for Olivia and to let Juliana live her own life so she can grow in her love for her own soulmate. So my precious rhapsodist live for them," Suelita said as placed a kiss on Ramon's lips and then…. Ramon woke up.

The bells chimed eleven the storm had ended and Ramon put Olivia back in bed, when he heard the first night watch of D 'artangan and Jacques come in and something more. Ramon went out in the courtyard to find Captain Duvall talking to Priest with Siroc and Juliana looking guilty.

"Captain Duvall what is going on?" Ramon asked knowing that Juliana was involved.

"Ahh… Ramon, this the lady's brother and he can speak for her," Captain Duvall said the Priest.

"What's going on?" Ramon asked as came up to the four.

"Well this young man held this lady in a… a passionate embarrass in the middle of mass in my church and desecrated it," The Priest told him.

"Is this true, Juliana?" Ramon asked her.

"Yes, but it was just a kiss that's all, a very good kiss, a very,very good kiss, but that's all," Juliana defended.

"Do you wish for me to marry them?" The Priest asked Ramon and when he saw the look on sister's and friend's faces almost begging him not make them marry; it was not for lack of love more that they were not ready.

"No, I don't think that will be needed, " Ramon answered him.

"Very well, I will be going now," The Preist said and turned and left.

" You desecrated a church, Siroc, I could believe D 'artangan or even Ramon, but you," Captain Duvall said the musketeer. "I believe the dungeons are in need of a good cleaning," The Captain went on.

"It's late, I should be off to bed, now," Juliana voiced. "I know you, me, morning talk right," She said to Ramon as he nodded. "Good night Siroc, I enjoyed our venture very much," Juliana said as she kissed Siroc on the cheek and went in to the Captian's quarters.

"I should kill you right now," Ramon said to his friend, but before Siroc could say anything Juliana came running back outside.

"Olivia, she's gone. She been kidnapped," she shouted.


	4. Chapter: 5

Chapter: 5 Ransom

Duvall had whole Musketeer core up with in ten minutes, everyone searched high and low, through the dark, demp, twist and turns of the city and scoured the geen hills of countryside and tuned up nothing of the child. By dawn no one could find any clue where or who took the child.

Hearing of this event the King came out, to see if he could help and to met the woman who clamed to be his blood cousin. He asked that everyone closest Musketeers gather in Captain's quarters setting guards at the door he started is integration.

"Ramon, can you think of anyone who would want to take your child?" Louis ask his musketeer.

"No, I can't." Ramon answered still in shock that his baby was kidnapped.

"But, I can your majesty, weather or not you believe me to be your blood cousin is not the point now, I know who would kidnap the child? Father Montoya, that man is obsessed with me and would do anything make mistress even kidnap a child." Juliana said as a massager was let in to the room.

"Who is this?" Louis asked the guard.

"He has a ransom note for the child." The guard answered.

"Well let's see it!" Louis said the guard as the man handed it to him.

"_If you want the child returned unharmed, you will put in my custody the escaped protestant slave Cirocco Giovanni he has is going under the alias "Siroc Perry" and is my porptery or if the Señorita Juliana Maira Selena Delakruze comes to me willing as my misstress._

_Meet me at the ruins out side the city at noon and will make the exchange there._

_Father Montoya"_

Louis read out. "We will be there, now go." Louis order the massager.

When he was gone Siroc answered. "I will go."

"No… Siroc you can't no… he will kill you." Juliana cried.

"You can't go to him, I won't let you because I would die if you did." Siroc said as opened his arms to her.

"No I can't louse you again." Juliana said as went in to embrace.

"Well I won't let anyone go to that man, I don't he is stable." Louis said to them.

"What are we going to do?" Duvall asked the King.

"Well offer him gold if that doesn't work we give him Siroc and before you say anything Señorita, then we will wait till night fall and go in and get him out and take Montoya in custdey, because he has kiddnaped one my musketeers childern." Louis said to them.

The sun was high in the blue sky shining with golden beams of light with great warmth on the Paris countryside. The hills were green with splashes wild flowers of yellow, pink, lilac tall trees gave cool tempting shade to sit under it was the perfect day for a picnic.

But picnics where not what a group of preist and a child, where thinking of on this fine day as the road.

"You, know my Papa' is going to hurt you when he finds me." Olivia said to her captors.

"Really, I dout that." Montoya said to the child that sat in front of him.

"He will, He'll beat you to a bloody pulp, because he is the greatest swordsman to ever come out of Spain and then he'll dig your heart out with a dull spoon…" Oliava said as was cut off.

"Why a dull spoon, may I ask?" Montoya asked starting to get aerated by the child.

"Because it will hurt more you nit wit then he'll start on you eyes, then your tongue, then he'll scrape cowered on you forehead with a toothpick. " Olivia said to the man who held her.

"Shut up brat." Montay said as put his hand on her mouth, but as he did that Oliave bite his hand so hard that he had blood coming out hand.

"Not on your life piggy, you need wash more ugg because you tast nasty or maybe that's because your heart is nasty and black like night." Olivia said to him and it went on like that till they came to ruins.

Ells where: in the countryside the Musketeers were coming from the opposite direction.

"Siroc, Ramon I will not stay behind." Juliana said as they road.

"Juliana, beloved please stay behind only a little way from the meeting place?" Siroc asked her.

"No, I won't." Juliana answered.

"If you won't this the easy was sister then, will do it the hard way." Ramon said as hit her over head with the hilt of his blade and knocked her out.

"What did you do that for." Siroc asked angry with his friend as he moved catch Juliana.

"Because it was the only way to stop her." Ramon said as he dismounted and took Juliana from Siroc.

"There must have been another way." Siroc reasoned.

"Could you think of a better one." Ramon said as proped his sister on a boulder.

"No, I could not, and it's to late now, so let's get this, over with." Siroc answered.

"Don't worry hopfully Montoya will take the gold." Captian Duvall answered.

"He, won't I know it and I am not looking forward to being beaten to a bloody pulp and having my back torn again by the wip again even if it is for the last time." Siroc answered coolly as nudged his horse on.

When the sun was at its height and there were on shadows on the ground the French Musketeers met Montoya.

"Wonderful day is it not." Montoya greeted them.

"Cut the act Montoya." Captian Duvall told him.

"Alright, I see its Giovanni who will be returned to me." Montoya answered with a smerk.

"We would you take four thousand gold in exchange for the child?" Duvall asked.

"No, I won't." Montoya said curtly.

"Fine, have the child walk over and at the same time Siroc will come over to you, agreed." Duvall told the man.

"Agreed." Montoya settled as put the child on the ground. "Go on brate."

Siroc walked slowly across the green towards his former master, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Olivia in her nightgown pass him and give him a sad glaze, and he gave her warm smile and went on. When came to the priest and his men who took hold of him and bond his hands behind his back.

"Well, your look as arrogant as ever, Master." Siroc said sarcasticly.

"Keep you wit to yourself slave." Montoya said as kicked Siroc in the stomach.

"Papa'!" Olivia said as she ran to her father's arms and held tight to him.

"Olivia!" Ramon said held fast to his child, the only physical part that was left of his wife.

"Captian, that was to easy, something is wrong." D 'artangan said.

"Your, right somethings wrong, but what?" Duvall asked.

"Juliana, they must have her." Jacqueline answered him.


	5. Chapter: 6

**Chapter 6: Faith Can Moves Mountains**

_Matt 17:20  
20 He replied, "Because you have so little faith. I tell you the truth, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you."  
NIV_

Juliana awoke with the bright setting sun of twilight blinding her and to find that she was not where her brother had knocked her out and with a slipping headache. Her ankle had a shackle on it and was chained to a spike in the ground outside a tent; it was a long chain so she could walk around the camp with some ease, but still could not run. She had no concept where she was, she was in a grove in the woods some where near the city, and she knew who ever had taken her and they could not have taken her far. There were two canvas tents pitched the remains of a fire from the morning and a posted with a set of shackles hanging from the top. She knew who had taken her: Montoya.

She did not have sit long till when she saw her captors ride in on horses with Siroc tied up and being half pulled and half walking behind them; he had a black eye and bloody lip; it tore her heart out to see him like that.

"Ah, my dear you are awake, I hope your are comfortable. I am very sorry about the shackle but it is necessary evil, my love." Montoya said to her as his men removed, no more ripped Siroc's coat, vest and shirt and shackled him to the post. Juliana knew that they were going to flog him, but she could not help to think what a beautiful man he really is even with scars on his back. His shoulders were not too broad but just right; his arms where strong, powerful and muscled , and his amazing hard abs going down to his slim waist, he was wonderful to look upond.

"You know what will happened to him, but I'll stop it and let him go if you come to me or you can sit and watch it happen." Montoya asked her.

Juliana did not want watch, but the alternative was out the question. So she will watch, the only man on the earth she has ever loved, be wiped and try not to cry out for them to stop, for she knows it will only make it worce for him.

"You, will never have me you pompous pig." Juliana spat at him.

"Fine, make sure she see the slave's face as he is beaten and when you're done just leave him there to rot." Montoya said as went in a tent.

"Well let's get this started, hold her still." Montoya's priest said to the fellow priests as they took hold of her arms and brought her ten feet from Siroc and their eyes locked.

With what seem to come out of no where came a

**_…CRACK…_ **

Siroc did not flinch only kept his eyes locked with Juliana's and prayed.

**_…CRACK…_ **

Though his face showed no pain, Juliana could only feel each lash, as if it were her being whipped.

**_…CRACK…_ **

_(Father, give me strength, you went through worse for me, shield Juliana; place your angels around her.) _Siroc prayed.

**_…CRACK…_ **

_(Let me take his pain Father, place your angels around him shield him from death.)_ Juliana prayed and she felt a great tug on her heart as the next strike came and her tears came.

**_…CRACK… …CRACK… …CRACK… …CRACK… …CRACK… …CRACK… …CRACK…_ **

It went this way for a half-hour more as the light of day left the world and darkness of night came out. Though it seemed to be an eternity for Juliana, though nether cried out, until one of the men who was holding Juliana went to work up the coals from the fire up again and placed a branding iron in the blaze.

"No… no… no… please don't … no…" Juliana whispered .

"David, come and hold him still." The Priest with the whip said to the one who put the iron into the fire.

David did as he was told and took hold of Siroc and turned him to face the Priest with the iron.  
Siroc had not finch when he was wiped, but now he fought like a mad man, but it useless as David had a strong hold on him, and then Siroc let out a resounding blood curtailing scream as the red hot iron was pressed in to his shoulder.

Not to far in the woods the Musketeers heard the scream of their comrade sent chills down their spines, as they made their way through the forest.

"We're stopping here, for now; we'll move out at midnight." Duvall said to his band of eight men. "Put together two stretchers , I don't think Siroc will be able to walk and I don't know about Juliana." Duvall order,

"If he lays a finger on her I'll kill him." Ramon said more to himself.

"Ramon, don't let your feeling rule you, think." Duvall told him.

"Si, Sir." Ramon answered, but he was still fuming inside. This was his fault he knocked out Juliana and for that he can't forgive self for that.

It had been hours; it was almost midnight and Siroc had been in and out of a consciousness all night, Juliana sat at his feet, she had tried to stop the bleeding as best she could, but it was still very bad.

"Why, did you do this?" Sheasked aloud.

"I thought it was obvious, why I did. I won't stay quiet, I won't hind who I am and part of that is the fact that I love you." Siroc said to her.

"I know, it still does not make it any easer to watch." Juliana said as she stood to look at him.  
"You're burning up." She said as she felt his face.

"They'll be here soon." Siroc said as he tried to comfort her.

"I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." She said to him.

"Maybe, but I know you better then many do and that though you may act big and tough, but you are very timid on the inside and need to be held, comforted, and cared for, I hope to do that." Siroc said her as she took his hand.

"Is that an offer?" Juliana asked coyly.

"No, not yet, only a promise." Siroc answered her.

"Then, I am going to hold it to you." Juliana said as kissed his lips.

"Ahhh…" Siroc softly cried.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Juliana answered.

"It's fine, a little pain to taste your sweetness is worth it." Siroc said to her.

"Please don't start talking like my brother?" Juliana asked.

But before Siroc could answer, Montoya came out of his tent with Ramon holding a pistol to his head and D'Artangon with a blade to his neck. Out of the other came Jacqueline who had blood coming from her side. Duvall and few others that Juliana didn't know come out of the other tent.

"Where are the keys?" Ramon asked.

"What Keys?" Montoya spat.

"You know my friend here has lousy trigger finger and you never know when he might let it slip." D'Artangon told Montoya.

"Where are my men?" Montoya asked.

"There a little tied up right now." Jacqueline said to the man.

"You have lost, Montoya, so don't fight it." D'Artangon told him

"My left pocket." Montoya answered.

"I have him go help Jacques." Ramon told D'Artangon as he pulled the keys out and threw them to Juliana. She didn't need to be told she went to unlock Siroc's shackles.

"You first." Siroc said to her.

"But…" Juliana started.

"I don't think I could stand on my own…" Siroc said as he passed out.

As Juliana went work on her own shackle she saw Montoya pull a knife out of his sleeve and move to her brother whose head was turned to see if Jacqueline was all right.

"RAMON!" She shouted as she pulled on her chain and trip Montoya.

"What!" Ramon said as turn quickly to find Montoya on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "He's dead, he fell on his own blade." Ramon went on, as did the sign of the cross on him.

"May he rest in peace." Juliana said as she got her shackle off.

"We have to move, Siroc is already running a high fever and has loss a lot of blood." Juliana said as started on his shackles. "Someone help me, Please?" She begged as she felt Sirocs dead weight fall on her.

"Jon get the stretcher, Ramon help Juliana." Duvall orders.

They move as quickly as they can and get Siroc back to head quarters an hour before dawn they make it.

"Put him on the table, get me some brandy he's gona going to need it, start some water boiling and get that fire going and someone go and get my bag now." Juliana shouted as she put the lady a side and became the healer and midwife.

She worked for almost two hours cleaning and sewing up Siroc's back with silk thread using tiny stiches as well as making balms out aloe Vera, lemon balm for his burn and cuts. She made stong tea out of white willow bark, queen of the meadow and sage to bring down his fever ,to ease his pain and to bring down the swelling ; most of all she prayed.

"How is he?" Duvall asked when she was done and they had moved him to a bed on the floor in front of the fire.

"He has fever and that means infection, so all we can do is keep his wounds clean and keep him comfortable and pray, pray hard." Juliana said to him.

"We can have faith, with just a little you can move mountains." Duvall said to her.

"Amen, to that." Juliana answered.

Siroc came in and out of consciousness for three days and Juliana almost never left his side.

The firelight flickered across the large kitchen of Musketeer head quarters. Juliana sat by the fire and cooled the brow of man she had some how come to love in little more then a week, but in truth it had been four years since their love had taken root, for their love to grow where it had come. As her thoughts flew back to a time that she in many ways wanted to forget but in truth could never. To a the home of a healer midwife that had taught her all she knew and when she cooled the same brow; for he had taken the whip for her then as had? He did the other day, then over what seemed to be a silly book on science?

"Why did you do this again, take the blame for me. It was me he wanted not you and because of that you took the flogging that was meant for me and now I might loose you and know now that I can't live with out!" She whispered in to his ear, as her tears began to cool his brow instead of the cloth.

"I believe we have spoken these words before." Said the young man, who had just opened his eyes.

"Siroc! Your awake!" Juliana said as she wiped her tears away. "Please stop talking like my brother?" She beseeched.

"Alright." Siroc answered as he tried to sit up.

"Let, me help you." Juliana offered as moved help him.

"Thank you." Siroc thanked her when he was sitting up.

"Giovanni, there is some thing that I have wanted to tell since that night in the church, when we… well I love you, I always have." Juliana told him.

"I know." He answered.

**Epilogue:**

Juliana stood in one of finest room she had seen in years, with high ceilings, the walls were a warm white on top and on the bottom half where warm mustard yellow and gold trim on everything. She had on a new gown, or almost new. Jacqueline gave her one of her own, but being much smaller woman then her new friend, they brought it dress maker and ended up changing almost everything about it. So now it only had red skirt that was the same even that they darkened; it had the full puff sleeves of Spanish court in a sunny yellow same as top skirt that was pulled back to a train and then the gold center piece with green embroidery. She felt like a royalty in this gown that thought still did not calm her nerves.

_(This not first time you have metroyalty, why are you so nervous? Because you never had prove you were related to them either.)_ Juliana thought as she heard the door open behind her Queen Anne and her son King Louis.

When she turned around and curtsied. Saw her blood aunt and was amazed at the resemblence, from the color of their skin, to the color of their hair, thought she was smaller and a little thinner the shape of their bodies where the same and the Queen saw it to.

"You are Josphina and Phillip's child, I would know you anywhere." Queen Anne said right away when she saw Juliana.

"Si' your majesty." Juliana answered.

"Well then, now that settled what can we do about getting you work and a place to stay and so you use your gifts as a healer and a midwife…. Uwww I know you can work with the Musketeers as the Head Physician for them and with Lieutenant Petrie retiring you can have his quarters and his office, there should be room for you and your nice to live, I think this will do very well." Louis told her.

"Your majesty, this is to much to do for a blood cousin." Juliana said in shock at Louis 's generosity.

"Nonsense… your family and any family is family no matter the conditions of ones birth." Louis said to her.

"Thank you your majesty." Juliana thanked him.

"Please call me Louis, we're family after all." Louis said with a laugh.

"Thank you Louis." Juliana thanked him.

With in a week Juliana and Olivia were moved into their own quarters and their new lives.

A/N: If you think this is the end of Juliana story, you would be wrong there is more, but for now we will end it.

Here are three clues for ya for the next part 1:Sargent squeaky 2: Captian Duvall 3: Gypsies


End file.
